


For You are Crunchy and Taste Good with Ketchup

by DuCali



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crossover, F/M, Time Travel, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuCali/pseuds/DuCali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy get stranded in the 7 Kingdoms. </p>
<p>They play the Game of Thrones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on the other stories, but I've been reading the Song of Ice and Fire series, and I just- there aren't any fanfics like this yet, and it's so _Obvious_ that I had to. You understand?

Draco Malfoy was glaring at Harry Potter. 

This was not all-in-all a new development, but since returning to Hogwarts for year 8- Harry and Ron rather begrudgingly, Hermione thought- Malfoy had been practically meek. 

The change was kind of reassuring.

And honestly, Hermione felt like glaring at Harry herself. His eyes shifted to meet hers, and Harry went from confrontational to sheepish in an instant. 

She rolled her eyes. “Honestly Harry,” She sighed “only you.”

Looking around the tree they’d hidden behind after being dumped wherever the heck this was, she looked up at the castle. Or maybe a ‘Townnship’?. It had a castle at any rate, though much smaller and squatter than Hogwarts, and rather a full city arranged around it. 

She could smell it from here. 

And that was rather worrying for a variety of reasons. 

She looked back at Malfoy, who was continuing to stare daggers in Harry’s general direction, and took a breath to center her thoughts. 

“Okay” she began, “ so we’re a few thousand years in the past.” _that wasn’t actually that bad_ “The temporal agency in the ministry will have gotten an alert from the anomaly by now-“

Malfoy interrupted with a scoff “Try again Granger- that “ and here he punctuated his statement with by pointing in the direction of the castle, “Is not any Castle documented in known history. That-“ he punctuated with an even more grand gesture at the Castle, “Is a Castle built with architectural components that places it directly in the category of _‘Known History’_. Therefore, we are buggered.” 

She could see Harry about to protest. “No Harry, if he’s right about the Castle, we are properly buggered. It would mean we’re in another _Dimension_. “

“How is that any worse?” he asked, “And how-“ here he turned to Malfoy “do you know for sure about the Castle? Maybe it’s one you haven’t seen before!”

“My name is _Draco_ if there’s one time in History studies that I paid attention to my tutors it was when there were Castles and knights and _bloody Dragons _involved!”__

__“Fair enough” Harry conceded, to Malfoy’s obvious shock. Harry turned to Hermione and smiled._ _

__“So why exactly is it worse to be in a different Dimension?” He asked._ _

__“Well-“ she started and then stopped. Looking at Malfoy he looked back at her in a sort of helpless way._ _

__“There’s no going back.” She continued. “There’s no way to track people between dimensions. The only way we even know for sure there are different dimensions is that someone tried to get back to their own once and ended up in ours instead. And he had _wings_. He could dimension travel through some sort of inborn power- it’s not something we can replicate even if we tried, and –“ “Granger.” Interrupted Malfoy again- “Calm down.” He was holding her arm._ _

__She looked down and realized she was shaking. Everything she’d ever worked for in her life was gone. Books and cleverness- _it was all gone_. Oh Merlin- “ _Ron._ ”_ _

__She was crying. “Hey” said Malfoy. He was hugging her, she realized with a start- “He wasn’t good enough for you anyway, Granger.” He said as he patted her hair._ _

__She half laughed through the tears and punched him in the gut, sending him wheezing, bent in two._ _

__“Just because I’m the only witch in the _World_ doesn’t mean –“ she started, half hysterical._ _

__“Hey now, “ Malfoy said, and he was _smiling_ still half bent over “I have always admired and respected you Granger.”_ _

__Harry just looked at Malfoy in blatant disbelief. “What the bloody hell is going on?”_ _

__“Oh Harry.” She said, “There’s no going back- not ever. No one is ever going to find us, and Malfoy would never marry a Muggle, so his standards have just _drastically_ dropped, I’m sure.”_ _

__“Granger, You will fall for my charms, in time.” He ignored her snort or incredulity, and dusted himself off as he stood straight again._ _

__“I know better than most about this- we had a small branch family a couple years ago all disappear- and they weren’t even the first. Our entire line is kind of plagued by it.”_ _

__“So-“ began Harry “This is your fault?” he looked hopeful._ _

__“No Harry” she said and he pouted at her, but- “Malfoy is not in anyway responsible for the wormhole you opened in the middle of the charms classroom.”_ _

__“Drat.” He said, and Malfoy looked at them like they were crazy, But Hermione had learned to just roll with the crazy some time ago._ _

__“Though the genetic tie might have a factor in where we ended up?” She queried out loud. Malfoy looked ecstatic._ _

__“My cousin Aegon was close to graduating at Durmstrang- he had two sisters, Rheanys and Visa- something. Disappeared with their parents when I was a kid. They’ve probably taken over by now.” Malfoy smirked at them._ _

__Hermione looked at Harry and they rolled their eyes in tandem._ _

__“So we just walk up to the Castle, and ask anyone if they know any Malfoy’s?”_ _

__“Don’t be _daft_ Potter, They’re a branch family. They’re called Targaryan. And besides, what if the first person we talk to is an enemy and notices the resemblance?” here he gestured at his face. “The lack of plumbing inherent in these sorts of places led to some pretty gruesome tempers. The kind that included witch burnings, stabbings, and _beheadings_.”_ _

__“Yes, let’s avoid being burned at the stake.” Harry agreed. “and the stabby thing.”_ _

__“And _Beheadings_ Potter. Don’t forget those.” Malfoy stressed. “And if there’s a witch burning, let me go first if at all possible.”_ _

__“Deal.” Said Harry, smiling._ _

__“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed, “Your family has a genetic immunity to fire doesn’t it?! I saw you pick up a cauldron once in potions.”_ _

__“Yeah.” He shifted, obviously uncomfortable. “It’s not something really talked about.”_ _

__“Soooo.” Said Harry after an awkward pause. “What do we do if we can’t just walk up and say hi?”_ _

__She looked at Malfoy, and he smirked back at her, eyebrow raised. He was going to make her say it._ _

__“We’ll have to kidnap someone.” She said. “Preferably someone that looks richer than a peasant, since they’re likely to know more.”_ _

__“Mione!” Harry said in mock affront. “I’m so proud of you!” he said, and tackled her in a hug.  
Malfoy just tilted his head up with a face that looked like he was calling on a higher power._ _


	2. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapping and revelations

Finding someone to kidnap was fairly easy. 

The knight had about half a dozen people following him up the road on horseback toward the Castle. 

They were easy to take down, with a few stunners from behind. The horses scattered with their humans a bit, but were easy to entice back. They pulled them off the road and past the bushes into a clearing, tying the horses to a tree. Granger set up a half decent privacy ward around the clearing, while Draco and Potter set upon the knight. 

He had billowing red robes and a shaved head. And beyond that fashion disaster, he was ridiculously fat, and his breath smelled of wine. 

All things Draco couldn’t stand in a person. His mind would probably be slimy. He wasn’t looking forward to looking.

Unfortunately, Potter was completely inept in the Mind Arts, and Granger wouldn’t give him the information he needed. Namely- if his family was here, and where they might be. And Family was _the_ most important thing in life. 

Pulling his wand, Draco set the point at the man’s temple, forced one eyelid open and dove in.

Half an hour, he pulled back.

He looked up and met the eyes of Granger and then Potter. Whatever expression on his face must have been fairly alarming, since both of their faces actually fell into something like _concern_.

“Well” he began, before pausing. “He’s not a Knight. A Warrior Priest of the Fire-god, R’hollor. His name is Thoros of Myr.”

Draco took a deep breath. 

“Aegor and his sisters came to Westeros over three hundred years ago, and my family ruled here for all that time until about 14 years ago, when men that were sworn to them rose up and killed them. One of the little girls was stabbed 50 times, and her baby brother’s head was bashed against the castle wall. Their mother was raped to death. Most of the people sworn to the royal family simply knelt for their new king. His name is Robert Baratheon. He’s a known drunkard and womanizer with over a dozen bastard children.”

He looked back up to them. Both were wide eyed. 

“there’s only two of them left. A brother and sister, barely teenagers, exiled and left penniless on the other side of the ocean.”

“The people here-“ He took a breath. “They call the political arena here the ‘Game of Thrones’”. 

When he looked up, both of the Gryffindors were closer. Granger put her hand on his arm. He couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“It’s just a game to them. The way they kill each other- it’s so _senseless_. The way they killed my family- and the daily slaughter! It’s worse here than it ever was under the Dark Lord.”

Potter stood up.“We’ll change it then.” He said, the Gryffindor. 

“This is our world now. We’ll bring Draco’s family here and keep them safe.We’ll start our lives over.” He smiled. “We’ll make this world ours.”

“The people in power want my family dead.”

“We’ll just have to become the people in power.”

We both turned to look at Granger. 

“I’m not going to be King Mione.”

Draco looked at potter. His face was uncharacteristically somber, and had an edge to it that Draco had never heard before. Granger just huffed at him. 

“Don’t be daft. Draco’s going to be King.” 

“What!?” Draco was sure he’d heard wrong. Why would she want him to be king?

“Well,” she began to explain, “You said your family have ruled here for 300 years almost right?”

“Yes. My cousin conquered the 7 kingdoms of this continent under one banner, and built that Castle.” He looked over at Potter with a wry smile “He named it the Red Keep. We used to play knights and dragons and such as kids, and we always made our fort from the cushions on this ridiculous red baroque couch. It belonged to the last Gryffindor of our family some hundred years ago.”

Potter started to smile. 

“Like he was waiting for you to show up.”

Draco looked down at his hands. “Don’t be ridiculous Potter.”

“Yes, BUT.” Granger interrupted their bonding moment, “If the Targaryans were the only rulers of this continent for 300 years, until this guy Robert came along-“

“Robert the Usurper he’s called.” Interjected Draco, remembering his trawl through Thoros’ memories..

“Yes! Even better! He’s just an upstart. The little people will remember that your family were the rulers here! Out of the three of us, out of all the people here, besides your exiled cousins, you have the best chance of retaking that throne!”

He stood up. 

“I like this idea. You’re pompous enough to pull it off.” Was Potters less than complimentary acceptance.

“And we can fix all of it! With magic, no one will be able to hurt us; and we can make this the most prosperous city in the world.” And there were Merlin-damned sparkles in her eyes. Looking at Potter made it obvious he was just as motivated. 

He sighed. Stared at those ridiculous Gryffindors that had decided he was royalty. Figured- hey, they were probably crazy and determined enough to do it. Guess he was going to be a King. 

“Potter, I’m making you my Hand. Just so you know. And Granger. You’ll have to marry me.”

“What! No I don’t!”

“Don’t be feminine. It’s the only way to protect you in this backward place. I’m not saying you have to sleep with me. We don’t even have to actually be married. We’ll just say we are. They marry children off as young as 8 here sometimes, and whether you’re eventually willing to be my wife in truth down the line or not, I’d rather not get roped into a political marriage with a harpy that will kill me on our honeymoon.”

“Then we can be engaged!” Granger exclaimed—and he rose a brow at her amused. 

“Whatever you desire, Milady.” He took her hand, bowed over and brushed his lips over her knuckles, before straightening to a red faced witch. 

“Though the term is betrothed, here. And be glad the local language is English for whatever reason.”

Her eyes were actually kind of pretty—like aged whiskey in crystal. 

Potter cleared his throat, and Draco realized he was staring.

He shook himself. 

“First things First. We need to look the part.” He reached beneath the collar of his robes and pulled up the necklace his parents had commissioned for him when he was born. 

Seven spokes on a wheel made of gold. Each spoke carried a trunk, each trunk had seven compartments, and the whole thing was shrunk and weightless and completely magically tied to his family line. The outside of the wheel was made up of about a half ton of pure gold, and one of the chests was full of precious stones and metals, as well as other hard to make or find tradable goods, like glass, crystal, and serving sets. Things that took real craftsmanship to make. 

He popped out the trunk of clothes and let in enlarge itself on the ground in front of him, where it shifted into the shape of a wardrobe. 

He looked up and smiled. “You think this is cool, I’ve got three dragon eggs in here somewhere.”

Potter was smiling back. “I’m not going to ask why and make myself a hypocrite, though I don’t have any dragon eggs.”

Granger held up a small beaded bag. Potter held up a matching one that he pulled from….somewhere. 

Snorting, Draco opened a drawer, and an enchanted measuring tape hovered next to him. Taking his wand, he pulled up a few memories to mind from Thoros’ recent memory and deposited them in the small bowl attached inside the drawer. 

A flick of his wand moved Thoros and his brave companions out of the way. The tape measure came to life.

“Okay. Let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....so this is going kind of slower than I thought. I hope you still like it. I'm just kind of glad that I have the motivation to be writing if I'm honest. 
> 
> so...let me know what you think!


	3. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy is bold, and Hermione has a smutty mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Dialog....

“What do you mean, that you’re making me your Hand?”

Malfoy’s wardrobe continued to make measurements, reminding Harry of that time long ago in Olivander’s, while the blonde himself smirked as he turned to face them.

“It means you’ll be my most trusted, Potter.” He tried really hard not to notice the inanimate object currently measuring Malfoy’s inseam. “You’ll sit the throne when I’m gone, hold court, sit at my side during meals. It’s the perfect solution.”

“Solution?”

“Of course. This way you’ll have a say in pretty much everything, with a third of the exposure. I won’t be able to trust anyone half as much as the two of you, and you’d never be able to keep your noses out of it elsewise.”

“And you’ll marry Hermione.” That made something in his chest ache. Hermione was his best and truest friend. Malfoy his schoolyard nemesis. He was _not_ imagining them having sex together. 

“Maybe. Perhaps. After a lengthy, charming, and very convincing engagement.” Was Hermione’s droll input. 

Malfoy just smirked at her, before looking Harry straight in the eye. 

“I’ll marry you too, Potter. But I’ve got to deal with the backwards homophobes that populate this cesspit first. Try not to get too jealous in the meantime.” Malfoy chuckled and turned back to his wardrobe.

Harry threw a look at Hermione. She raised an eyebrow back. His face suddenly felt like it was on fire as he flushed. This state was not helped by the up-and-down wiggley eyebrows that Hermione sent back at him. 

He turned his head away and cleared his throat. 

“You Wish.”

It came out less convincing than he’d like. 

Malfoy seemed suddenly still, but he _was_ getting measured. 

_Did he really need all those measurements?_

Hermione was staring at him a little too intently. Her brow was even furrowed. Harry stuck out his tongue at her behind Malfoy’s back. She giggled. Mission Accomplished. 

“So.” She directed in the blonde’s direction, “What’s with the Wardrobe, anyway? Is it going to build your clothes for you or something?”

“Of course it’s going to build our clothes. With our entire family like to be whisked off to a new dimension at any moment, we’ve taken precautions. Fashion is a rather large part of fitting in.” 

He lifted up his foot, slipped it out of his shoe and wiggled his sock-covered foot at the tape as it whipped wicked fast over it, then the inside of his shoe, before he switched feet. 

“Shoes are of course the most important. They’re the number one point on which people judge whether a person belongs.”

“I didn’t realize you were such a social science expert.” Hermione commented, as Malfoy suddenly squatted obscenely and started stretching into weird poses. 

“What.”

“Don’t get excited, Potter. It just has to measure the range of movement so my new clothes don’t restrict me in a fight. Take note of the pose if you will, you’ll have to do it as well.”

“And Granger—I’ve been having lessons on fitting in to alternate cultures since I was an infant. Our family involves itself in Government more as practice than anything else.”

“How come I’ve never heard of your family members disappearing?” Harry asked, curios. “I mean, since you guys are so well known and all.”

“Of course you’ve heard of family members disappearing. Or you would have if you’d asked. Only, they weren’t ‘whisked away to another dimension’, a theory that is only substantiated to the general populous by word of a winged man that popped out of nowhere, but they ‘vanished into the woodwork like the slimy gits they are’ I think was the phrase.”

“That’s what Ron said about your parents.” Hermione was wide-eyed.

“Yes.” Malfoy straightened his robes and turned to look at them, the tape measure hovering back beside the wardrobe.

“My mother was spared at least. She’s living in France. My father on the other hand disappeared from his ministry cell following the trial. They covered it up of course. He’s outside the age range of those that normally go- no one has been taken over the age of 20 before, so he didn’t have his chain. Hasn’t worn it for years.”

“You’re next Potter.” Malfoy said, and suddenly grabbing his hand, pulled him over towards the wardrobe. Harry tried not to wonder how Malfoy’s hands were so soft after everything they’d been through. He should have Quidditch calluses at least, shouldn’t he?

“Could he be here? Like your Cousins?” Hermione broke through his contemplation, but Harry could hardly pay attention. Malfoy was pushing and pulling his body to pose for the tape measure. He felt tingly anywhere the blonde touched him. 

“Sure. But without a wand? Or money? He’s going to have a rough time of it wherever he landed, which could have been years ago. Considering the gap since my cousins left. He might not even be here yet.”

Malfoy pushed him down into a squat, and he flung out his arms for balance. 

“Hermione and me have emergency provisions and stuff- tents, clothes, non perishable food and stuff.” Harry mumbled into his knees, awkward with Malfoy’s hand on his neck holding him in place. 

“It’s probably all miss-classified for interdimensional travel. We’ll go over it later and see what we can save that I might not have covered.”

Malfoy let him up, offering a hand. Harry took it.

“Our good Priest doesn’t really have a good mind to remember fashion, so Granger will have to remain out of sight. You do have that invisibility cloak of yours with you?”

Harry smiled “Of Course.”

The blonde nodded, contemplative. Suddenly, he whirled back to the wardrobe and pulled open both sides. On the Right a magic mirror, and the left bolt after bolt of cloth lined itself up, obviously an expanded space. 

He tapped the mirror with his wand and a face appeared. 

“the Black number seven if you please, Eduardo. And the Red three headed dragon I showed you in the pensieve for me.”

Turning to the Gryffindors, Malfoy cocked his head at them. 

“Together you’d probably look best in Green, with your eyes and her hair. But you can’t be lions. The Queen’s family, the Lanisters, are a Rampaging Gold lion on a Red field.”

“What about a golden Griffin on a Black Field?”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. 

“The Griffin is owned by another house. Pick something else.”

“What about a dragon?”

“Trying to copy my house Granger?”

“No- just. ‘Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus’. And we can put in the Gryffindor sword. The Dragon can be curled around it. Gold with a black background.”

Harry could feel himself smiling. 

“Perfect.”

“Everyone will think you two are part of a lesser branch of my house.”

Harry looked at him. “I can deal with that. We look different enough that people might not believe it anyway.”

“It’ll be hard not to when you ride out to battle on your new dragon familiars.”

Harry heard a really humiliating squeak of shock and hoped it was Hermione. 

Malfoy sighed. “So, It’s like this….”


	4. Hermione2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter brought to you by 'Swiss Army Man'

“But why Religion?” Hermione asked again- half hoping he’d change his mind. “If we base your rule on religious precedence, won’t that leave us vulnerable to the whims of the church?”

“Not hardly Granger. There’s a hundred religions running amok in this backwater society, but we only have to kowtow to one of them, and it’s one that my ancestors made up years ago to suite our family’s purposes for exactly this sort of scenario.” Nonchalant, Malfoy suddenly squinted at her and tilted his head. “On second thought Granger, We’ll fit you with a Maiden’s shroud. It’s only a few measurements and doesn’t require shoes, so you can participate in this farce.”

The Farce of course, being the whole _sit-in-a-fire-while-chanting-and-looking-cool-but-really-just-unpetrifying-their-new-dragon-familiars_. ‘The Farce’ just rolled off the tongue better. 

“Won’t our clothes burn?” was Harry’s input “For that Matter, won’t _we_?”

Malfoy sighed, apparently done with all the explanations. “Magical fire is required to hatch the dragons. They’re all petrified moments before hatching with a ritual. The Magical fire un-petrifies them and allows them to hatch. We’ll be using a simple flame-freezing spell on the fire so you don’t burn, your clothes are of a particular weave and are immune to fire anyway, and once you’re bonded to your dragons, your skin will never burn again.”

“Now, are we done with the share and care hour here?”

She knew they’d have to learn to trust him. Not that it was that hard- he’d been rather okay the last couple months after the war. Enough to help him become king…and maybe one day agree to marry him.

“Is it any magical fire…?” she couldn’t help but ask. 

“Besided Fiendfyre, anything will do. If all else is done, the funeral pyre of a magical person or beast would work as well.”

That was probably on purpose. Even a squib could burn on a pyre and release magic. From the priest’s memories, Draco had told them it was likely the magic had bled out from the Targaryan line in the last hundred years or so. The throne he’d described had likely had a cushioning charm on it once upon a time, to inspire fear. Hermione wouldn’t want to sit the Iron Throne without one. The swords it was made out of were ever-sharp according to gossip, so it likely had a longer-lasting self-sharpening rune sequence on it. Hermione couldn’t wait to take a look at it.

“….Earth to ‘Mione.” Harry said, waving a hand in her face. She wrinkled her nose at him, and he just smiled back at her. She tended to go off in tangents sometimes. 

The tape measure was wrapping around her neck suddenly and she froze, only for it to loosen and fly back towards the wardrobe. Malfoy pulled at a white gauzy material and suddenly a white shift was coming together in front of her eyes. Plain and almost see-through. She huffed. She turned and noticed that Harry was pulling up pants while turned away from her. His bum was hairy. 

She really tried to not laugh. She’d seen his bum before during their long camping escapade, but really. He was kind of aptly named.

Malfoy apparently agreed and took offence, because his wand was out and suddenly Harry was cursing, and his arse was bare as a baby’s. 

“Hygiene, Potter.”

“My arse is none of your business!” _Ooooh. Harry looked mad_ and he was getting red in the face. 

“It could be.” Replied Malfoy, smug as any Slytherin could have been in the history of ever. Harry, more red faced than ever, turned his head back around and pulled his pants all the way up. Then, seemingly shy as to all the talk about his bum, squatted awkwardly to fetch his trousers up his legs without bending over in a way that might entice more notice. 

Surreptitiously, Hermione caught Malfoy’s eye and tipped a wink. He smirked back at her. 

Now clad in his new Black and Gold medieval garb, he turned back around. Malfoy was suddenly dressed in his own black and red number, and holding out the glorified sleeping gown in one hand. Harry was smirking at her, and she adroitly performed a switching spell on her clothes, just to see him scowl again. 

Except he wasn’t scowling. Just blank faced and staring. 

Turning back to Malfoy as he made a clatter, she found him shifting through the third lock on a different trunk. He pulled out three eggs. 

They looked like they were made of stone and then gilded. 

He shuffled them around. Then, turning one over in his hands as if to double check, held it out to her. 

“The Opaleye for you.” He twisted around and handed another to Harry. “And of course, the Ridgeback for you.” Harry was obviously trying to scowl at him, but was a little to distracted by his new-future dragon familiar to put much effort into it. 

“And the Hebridean Black for me.”

He pulled a few more things from the trunk- some sort of twig, some shimmering cloth and a book that looked absolutely gorgeous- all inlaid with a ridged spine with supple dark leather. 

Suddenly it waved in front of her face. 

“It’s a grimoire Granger. You’re not getting to read it until we’re married. The magicks won’t allow you access. You could sneak a peak, but it’d be confounding rubbish to you.”

She scowled at him, and trailed a finger along the cover. He handed it to her. 

“Go ahead then Granger.”

She opened it, and it was blank. She tried not to show how much that hurt. She had books in her own bag, and some in Harry’s too, just in case, but they were nothing she hadn’t read before, or related to it. 

A hand came out and pulled the book from her grasp. Malfoy had put up his trunk and Harry was walking up from the clearing to the road, pulling a floating knight by each ankle behind him.

“Let’s get this show on the road, Granger.” He tapped her head, and suddenly her scalp felt tight. She felt her hair with a hand and realized Malfoy had braided it into something ridiculous. Scowling, she flicked out her wand, floating the remaining men and stacking them one on top of the other before steering them through to the road. Malfoy followed with the horses.


End file.
